Pure Love
by destielsmuts
Summary: This includes Smut... Enjoy...


Dean didn't hesitate to take off his pants, not loosing eye contact with the angel, who was standing with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants at his ankles. Dean couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. As soon as Dean finished taking off everything but his boxers, he walked over to Castiel, grabbing him and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Dean forced Castiel's lips open, tongue invading the space in Cas' mouth. As they were still passionately kissing, Dean was working on taking of Cas' shirt. After he accomplished that, he then pushed Castiel's onto the bed, taking off Cas' pants.

"You want me to take you all the way tonight, huh, baby?" Dean said, slowly crawling on top of Castiel, who was just looking at Dean in awe.

For a bit, the angel said nothing. Then, he nibbled at Dean's ear, earning a deep groan. He said, "Show me what you're made of."

Dean then looked at Cas, and grabbed him. He kissed him, occasionally turning his head to deepen the kiss.

"Dean, please." Cas whined, his erection now throbbing.

"Cas, this is our first time, I want to enjoy it. I want to enjoy you." Dean said, kissing down Cas' shoulder and down to his stomach.

Cas' back arched. That alone was enough for Dean to be aroused. Dean then started licking Cas' stomach, earning a deep groan from his lover.

"Oh, Dean. Oh- Fuck, yeah. –oh Dean, yes." Cas managed to get out as Dean rubbed the thin fabric on Cas' boxers.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Dean seductively whispered into Cas' ear.

All that managed to escape Cas' lips were, "Mmm, yeah." And from that note, Dean pulled down Castiel's boxers in one swift motion. Cas moaned. Dean then began to lick Cas' thigh, working his way up to Cas' throbbing cock.

"Cas, I want to be inside you so badly. I want you feel your tight hole around my cock." Cas moaned at the sound of Dean's raspy voice.

Dean then began to stroke Cas' aching erection.

"Dean, please. I'm begging you. Oh _fuck_! De- I'm so close!" Cas said, grabbing onto the sheets.

Dean put his hand on Cas' stomach, "No. Just wait a few more moments. I need to make sure you're nice and hard for me."

Dean was now beginning to suck on Cas' dick. Cas threw his head back and let out a deep grown. The sight of Dean's head bobbing up and down turned Cas on. At the same time, Dean began stroking his own cock, moaning as he sucked on Cas'. After a minute, Dean stopped, and stood up.

"What? Dean, why did you stop?" Cas said, looking up at Dean, who was standing directly over Cas.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall, NOW." Dean ordered.

"Dean," Cas said, "I like it when you order me around like that. Makes me feel tingly inside."

Cas did as he was told. Then, Dean quickly grabbed the lube and coated two of his fingers. He slowly started pumping his fingers in and out of Cas, earning a loud moan. Dean then added another finger, scissoring Cas open.

"Dean, I think that's enough."

"Cas, trust me, that's not going to be enough. Just sit back and relax." Dean said, adding yet another finger.

Cas moaned. Dean added a fifth finger, now fisting his lover's tight hole open.

"Okay, now it's good."

Dean quickly got up on his knees and lined his cock up with Cas' hole. He hits his prostate dead on, making a loud noise.

"Oh, _shit, _Cas, you feel so damn good!" Dean exclaimed, moving at a tortuous pace.

"Dean, I'm so close.." Cas said, groaning.

Dean ignored him, leaning down, beginning to stroke Cas' throbbing erection.

"Cas... hgnfhgghhhgr" Dean moaned against the angel's toned back.

"Dean.. Oh, shit. Mmm." Cas said, grasping the sheets, knuckles turning white.

Dean then pulled out of Cas, forcing the angel to turn around onto his back. The hunter then crawled onto the angel and pulled him in for a long kiss. Both struggling to breath. The sound of moans and the struggle to breath made Cas want Dean even more.

Dean then began to stroke the angel. Cas pulled away from the kiss and looked into Deans lust-filled eyes. He then began to stroke the hunter. Both moaning passionately.

Both felt their faces heat up as they were approaching their climaxes

"Dean.." was all Cas managed to get out of his mouth.

"Mmm, Cas, I'm so close." Dean moaned

Then, Dean shuttered as his seed covered his and Cas' torso. Not long after Dean, Cas came.

Dean then leaned in to kiss Castiel.

"We definitely have to do this more." Dean whispered into Cas' ear, causing him to shiver.

The two of them then began to drift into what felt like an eternal sleep. Both of their breaths in perfect harmony.


End file.
